guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy
---- First post This page will never have a last one though. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Entropy is your talk page... dying? A F K When 19:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 00:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Have no fear - A F K is here! :::*pokes Arnout, Nwash, and the usual suspects to revive Entropy's talk page* :::C'mon guys. What else says to you "GuildWiki is dead" better than this page being ignored..? A F K When 15:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sometimes this place reminds me of Japan's Imperial Court. (T/ ) 03:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::More like your mom's imperial bed. 05:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ouch. WTB riposte from entropy.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::*Stabs El Nazgir in the hart* I was summonned? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes. ::::::::Kill them all. A F K When 22:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::NO! I refuse. But its deathly quit here. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, everyone quit. RoseOfKali 11:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) /shifty eyes Hello #8 its been ages. No...you do not know me, I do not expect you to remember. It is imperative that it stays this way, or unnessesary ties will hinder our inevitable progress. First I must ask you, how much do you really know? Not about trivial matters, no, not at all. What is it that you have learned while here, what is it that you have noticed while living out your grandiose lifestyle? And, for that matter...just who are you? Arcdash 20:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Has anyone really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like? (T/ ) 01:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I speak for everyone when I say: .........what? --Gimmethegepgun 02:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Now I think you get it. Arcdash 20:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you remember this but heads up because the quest for 1337 damage is about to culminate. Update soon to follow ^.^ Raj4h 04:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :iirc someone did it already. progger and viper i think. EDIT: found it. Cress Arvein 05:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::hmmm is that against a level 20? We could never get above about 600 without armor penetration. Confirm? Raj4h 14:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Pretty sure it was not a level 20, since a bigger difference between caster level and target level means more domages. But I don't remember. (T/ ) 15:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::2 lvl 20's, but one was using frenzy and healsig, without any armor on. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::You sir, are correct. We also used Shield of Absorption to reduce the damage by 5, I think. %AP is overrated when your foe has no armor to begin with <3 --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::*Dances around*O I am so guuuuuuuuuuddddddddd! ;-) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Even frenzy/healsig won't give you that kind of damage with Rodgort's. At 18 fire you still only get ~800. Still curious! Raj4h 00:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Base damage is 141 (GoEPd + Sup rune). -60 armor (uneq armor) is +150%/x2.5 damage roughly, -40 (healsig) is +100%/x2, double damage (frenzy) is +100%/x2. Final damage: 1410 (coincidentally, factor 10). From The Archives it seems we had -30 AL in the end, and you can see a Prot skill being cast (which was tmk Shield of Absorption). --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::We must have been doing something wrong with the fire skills... Just got up to 1754 damage with Rodgort's at 20 fire magic. Anyway, here are the fruits of our labor: :::::::::: :::::::::We had to port a shield from presearing to make it work, so I feel adequately badass considering the amount of work it took to actually make it happen. --Raj4h 22:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::What did you need the pre-searing shield for? (T/ ) 23:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Specific low amount of armor? --Gimmethegepgun 23:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, it was easier to add a small amount of armor in combination with a small amount of prot, rather than try to work out a confusing and tricky multi-prot calculation. Turns out shields with AL of <5 only drop in presearing. --Raj4h 17:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Resignation offer I've offered my resignation asadmin and bureaucrat; more on my talkpage. --◄mendel► 11:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) something vaguely interesting for anyone that still plays this game http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Guild_Wars_Wiki_talk:Community_portal#White_Mantle.2C_Shining_Blade (T/ ) 17:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Join the White Mantle today! Kill the heretic Shining blades! -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't listen to those murderous pig-dogs! Join us in dismantling their oppressive regime and restoring devotion to the Five True Gods! —Dr Ishmael 18:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Ampharos learned Signal Beam! 19:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do not let the shiners live! The Unseen Ones shall crush the resistance and bring glory to the lands of man! Ishy, you do realise that by the time of GW2, it'll be the 6 true gods, right?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't believe those fools and their gods, they are merely facets of the Eternal Alchemy! Grab your golems and time dilators and crush the fools! --Gimmethegepgun 20:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure this Obey/Dismantle thing is supposed to be taking place in the "present", since by the time of GW2 the White Mantle will only exist "in secret", i.e. they wouldn't have the authority to start a propaganda campaign like this. And the Shining Blade will have become the "right hand" of the ruler of Kryta, eliminating any need for a "dismantling" campaign. Getting back to the present, the Krytans probably have yet to realize and/or recognize the existence of a new sixth god. —Dr Ishmael 21:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, right, forgot that.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) wut u need.... is more spam. 18:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) To whom it may concern Could we get a page like this to display all of the GuildWiki Magic:The Gathering cards? It would be cool. (T/ ) 18:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) * Graphical overview of this category: User:M.mendel/MTG index * All cards in full size: User:M.mendel/MTG Gallery These list all cards categorized in Category:User MTG. If that's not good enough for you, what are these pages lacking? --◄mendel► 02:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Having the page be a mile wide as opposed to a mile long is a problem, in my opinion, mostly because I'm not used to scrolling sideways. (T/ ) 00:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I made one for you a mile high. User:Entropy/MTG Gallery --◄mendel► 04:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) You're still here? Surprising. — Warw/Wick 00:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I bet you are not as surprised as me though. Thanks for letting me roll! ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 00:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No, just rather bored. I was visiting GWW for awhile and figured I might pass through the neighborhood to see what new bad things Wikia has done, such as merging with Facebook or whatever. I honestly don't have anything better to do with my time right now. Things seem like they are still more or less running, which makes me happy since I know that I'm not needed here, and I didn't choose entirely wrong in who to leave the reins with. The same old editors, the same old fights... If anything I am more surprised that you are here, not me. Isn't Britain a fun and exciting place? ::also: first edit back and I get an EC. Yeah, this is my home wiki, no matter where I end up. (T/ ) 00:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Vaguely amusing, as this is my first visit to gwiki in about 4 months :P. I don't think I can be counted as a editor anymore, . I almost forgot to sign my last few posts on a talkpage. Life in Britain's been pretty good, as per may be obvious I'm slightly more mature and slightly less retarded than I was previously. I believe it was you who said "Those similar to each other hate each other", no? I don't think that's necessarily the case at all. — Warw/Wick 00:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::"Isn't Britain a fun and exciting place?". Not particularly -- RandomTime 00:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's nice to see at least one of us has grown up a bit. :::::Well...it's my opinion that if two people fill the same role, but only one of those role is needed, then ultimately those people would hate each other and compete for the position. Thus, similar people don't get along. A niche is, by definition, small... :::::That being said, I think I had made that phrase in the context that if someone doesn't like themselves, and there is someone similar to them, then they will hate that person since it is like hating themselves. A mirror image, if you will - projecting internal hatred to an external source. Still, after being a little older and wiser I don't think that's the case so much, because Science'TM' shows that, at least for cases of attraction, people that are more alike get along better. :::::But, I digress. RT, one of your special skills is that you can make anything boring. --Hoho, it's been so long since I got to put you down. I miss it. ;) (T/ ) 00:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We should do it more often, I mess up somewhere once every 5 mins, shouldn't be hard. -- RandomTime 00:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You hate yourself? @Entropy. — Warw/Wick 00:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That shouldn't be news to anyone, or do you think it's normal for someone to permanently ragequit over and over? A happy person who is okay with themselves would be more stable. (T/ ) 20:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I assure you I don't hate myself, if anything I have a ridiculous amount of self-confidence. — Warw/Wick 21:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) not that anyone cares, but insight requested. be nice. (T/ ) 08:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I... Never would have thought to hear (read) something like that from auron.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It was.... Amazing. Just like my first time. Also, I still lurk pvx, I just keep up with all the userpages for the lulz. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Input Hey, I (we) would like to hear what you have to say about leaving Wikia. And, as Felix said a "U got messeges" banner sticks out better then the site notice. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I don't really have anything to add. The wiki belongs to you all now, the people who still come by and edit it, or play the game, or even just visit now and then. I'm not any of those, and actually I wouldn't have known about this if Mr. Secretson hadn't bugged me on MSN. It's okay by me whatever you all decide. You all know how much I love Wikia, so if you are going to move, I'm fine with that...Personally, I like Curse because they already have a good WoW section and are trying to expand their GW section anyway, but that's just my opinion. I suck at programman, though, and I'm dead broke - what little money I do make all goes towards bills and debts and stuff. So there isn't much I can do to help out but give my silent blessing. I hope that is enough. (T/ ) 19:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, you could sign Project:Community Portal/Leaving Wikia/Letter to Wikia. Also, Isk8 diff=next&oldid=1571265}} misses you. --◄mendel► 14:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, we all miss "Mum" There was even a userbox made way back when -- [[User:Isk8|''Isk8]] (T/ 14:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)